To LOVE Naru
by NarutoRamen2008
Summary: With a botched Jutsu, Naruto ends up in Modern-day Japan. thinking that he could live a normal life, he goes to high school and does normal everyday things. that lasts until, a pink-haired alien lands in his bathtub! Naruto/To LOVE-Ru crossover Naru/Harem
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Naruto or To LOVE-Ru, so leave me alone!!

Ok! Ok! I know! I'm starting another story… My creativity has taken me over, or my A.D.D.! I'm not sure which one, but I am still going to write this one. It's a crossover with To LOVE-Ru, an Ecchi anime/manga that I stumbled upon the other day. It's pretty interesting… kinda random but interesting. As you know with most of my writing, it's perverted to the core, so writing this story will be easy! Also, To LOVE-Ru is a harem manga, so of course this is going to be a harem! I'm going to follow the To LOVE-Ru manga story line pretty closely, but I'll throw in the differences from the anime as well. Happy reading!

To LOVE-Naru!

Summary: Konoha has fallen and Naruto is he only Leaf Shinobi left. On the run from Akatsuki, Naruto is forced into a fight for his life. During a battle, the sixteen year old Naruto, botches up a jutsu and is sent to modern day Japan. He decides to live his life as a normal person until a Pink haired alien shows up and messes up everything. What kind of trouble will our blond hero get into? Read and find out!

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Peke (in transformed state)"

* * *

___

Chapter 1- Strange Happenings…

Naruto's POV

Hello, my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and my life pretty much sucks! I am a former shinobi of Konohagakure and a Jinchuuriki. On the day I was born, my father, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, sacrificed his life to save my former village from the Kyuubi no Yoko, by sealing the damn furball inside of me! My mother died shortly after I was born, meaning I was an orphan. Life growing up really sucked. I was glared at, spit on, and beaten for most of my childhood. I had no friends, because everyone either hated me or they were too scared. This all changed when I became a gennin. Times were great for a while until my best friend and rival, left the village t join that snake pedophile, Orochimaru. I myself left the village on a training trip with Jiraiya-sensei for two and a half years. I grew up a bit during that time away, and eventually came back to Konoha to join back up with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan! Things got better, but Sasuke was still gone. Time flew by and I learned new jutsu, and even became Sakura-chan's boyfriend! It was all going good until that fateful day, that the mighty Konohagakure fell to Akatsuki and Iwagakure. Everyone I cared for died that day, including Sakura-chan… I was heartbroken. I fled the village after emptying out my apartment and sealed everything into a scroll. I ran for my life, but eventually Akatsuki caught up to me…

* * *

Flashback… Normal POV

It was a cold and windy night on the border of Hi no Kuni and Tea Country. A steady downpour began, chilling Naruto to the bone. In the shadows lurked a mysterious figure one red eye with black tomoe spinning wildly, eyeing his prey. This person was the one and only Uchiha Madara.

"Kukukuku! What do we have here? A Jinchuuriki?" chuckled Madara sinisterly as he stepped out of his hiding place.

"How did you find me?" Naruto asked coldly.

"It doesn't matter… tonight you are coming with me." said Madara. His sharingan changing into it's Mangekyo form.

"You're not taking me alive!" shouted Naruto as he pulls out a three-pronged kunai. The boy threw the blade at the Akatsuki leader before disappearing in a yellow flash. "Take this!" he shouted as he punches the man in the gut. The fight had begun…

"Kukukuku! You are no match for me, Naruto-kun!" laughed Madara. "Give up now!"

"Never!" yelled Naruto before throwing another kunai at the man. **"Rasengan!"**

Naruto appeared right in front of the villain, attempting to drive the attack into him, only to pass right through.

"You can't hit me…" deadpanned Madara.

"Whatever!" roared Naruto as he throws another kunai. Little did he know that this one had a flaw.

In a yellow and red flash, Naruto disappeared from the world…

End Flashback… Naruto's POV

* * *

That's how I ended up here, in Japan… a small island country, with technology I have never even dreamed of. At that point, I realized my days as a shinobi were over and that I should move on. I decided to be like everyone else and enjoy life. I wandered around a bit but soon got bored. Then I saw something that peaked my interest. There was a girl who had short, dark purple hair and a cute face and was wearing a schoolgirl outfit. Her name is Sairenji Haruna. That's when I decided I would go to school and learn something for once. I applied at a school called Sainan High. The principle was reluctant at first, but with my skills as a ninja, I easily convinced him to let me in. Good thing that guy was a total pervert. All I had to do was give him a copy of Icha Icha Paradise, and I was in. I was placed in room 1-A and lo and behold, there was that girl! I thought I was the luckiest guy in the world. That's when I hit a bit of a snag… turns out that she has a crush on this guy named Yuuki Rito, who was sent off to some military school for disciplinary reasons. Something about digging up a flower garden, and other things. I tried to ask out Haruna-chan, but she shot me down. That's why my life sucks…

* * *

Normal POV…

Currently Naruto is taking a nice, relaxing bath in his apartment. His mind, swimming with memories and other thoughts as he sits. The hot steam, fogging his senses, lulling him into sleep, when the bathtub literally exploded, shocking him.

"What the hell!" shouts Naruto as he sits up rapidly, reaching out with his hands, only to find something soft yet firm in his grasp. A soft moan escapes from whatever he is grabbing.

'_Hmm… whatever I'm holding is nice and soft but has a certain firmness to it. I also feel something hard and fleshy poking into my palms. And where did this weight in my lap come from? This feels nice…'_

The steam began to clear, revealing the figure of a beautiful, pink-haired girl in front of him, his hands firmly planted on her breasts.

"Nani?!" S-sakura-chan?!" shouted Naruto in shock, thinking that the girl in front of him is his ex-girlfriend. When his mind finally slowed down to comprehend what's going on, he had another panic attack. "Wait a minute! You're dead! So… AAAAAHHHHHH!! Ghost!!" with that, Naruto was out of the tub in a flash, scared for his life.

"Hmm… What's wrong with him?" thought the pink-haired girl…

Five Minutes Later…

After running around his apartment for five minutes, Naruto finally calmed down enough to go check if he was seeing things. Walking back into the bathroom, he found it devoid of anything 'living'. Deciding that it was just his imagination, Naruto left the bathroom and headed across the hall to his room.

'_Man, I'm really fucked up in the head… thinking I saw Sakura-chan naked in the tub with me. Is this my mind's fucked up way of showing regret for finding someone else to give my affections to? Whatever… I need to get some sleep.'_

Opening the door, Naruto is met with the sight of a pink-haired girl, sitting on his bed, only clad in a skimpy towel.

"Um, I'm borrowing your towel, if you don't mind!" exclaimed the girl in a kind tone.

"NANI?!" shouted Naruto as he shot backwards with a huge nosebleed. Regaining his feet, the blond former-shinobi looked at the girl and asked, "W-who are you?! A-are you S-sakura-chan's ghost or something?!"

"Me?" said the girl, "I'm Lala!"

"Lala?!" Naruto questioned.

"Yep! I came from the planet Deviluke!" Lala exclaimed.

"Nani?! Planet Deviluke?!" stuttered Naruto in shock. "T-that means… y-you're an alien!!"

"I guess so…" said Lala with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Kami, why?! I thought I left all the weird shit behind me, but you just had to throw me a curveball, didn't you?!" mumbled Naruto in defeat.

Not hearing what Naruto said, Lala got the impression that he didn't believe her.

"You don't believe me? Well, then look at this!" said Lala with a pout. Bending over slightly, she reaches behind her and lifts up her towel slightly. Slowly turning around to give Naruto a nice view of her ass, she reveals a…

"Nani?! A tail?!" shouts Naruto in shock, a bit of blood running from his nose.

"Earthlings don't have a tail like this, right?" asked Lala sexily.

"Why me?!" Naruto shouted in stress. His face turning bright red.

"Aww… You're so cute when you blush!" Lala exclaimed, a slight blush on her own cheeks.

"Ok, I have a question for you. Why did you suddenly appear in my bathtub?" asked Naruto.

"That's because I used this" said Lala, holding up her wrist to show Naruto the strange bracelet she was wearing. "This is 'Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun! I made it! It allows me to warp a short distance, but I can't control where I land…"

"Warp?!" asked Naruto. _'It sounds a lot like the Hiraishin no jutsu…'_

"Yep! I used while I was in my spaceship, and I ended up warping into your bathtub!" said Lala.

"From a spaceship? Why did you…?" asked Naruto.

"I'm being chased. I thought would be safe on earth, but my pursuers followed me. They almost got me, but I used my bracelet to get away…" Lala stated.

Naruto stood there staring at her, going over what had happened so far that night. _'Ok! So she's an alien that has pink hair and green eyes… reminds me a lot of Sakura-chan…but then, she has a tail, for Christ's sake! What am I thinking?! Although, she let me know about her being an alien… that's something you'd want to say out loud to everyone! But, I'm not everyone, am I? Maybe I should tell her about my roots…?' _

"Um, Lala? I um…" started Naruto before a call from outside the window interrupted him.

"Lala-sama! Are you alright?!" came a call from outside. The next thing Naruto knew, a small, light gold colored thing with what looked like bat wings and swirly eyes flew through his window.

"What the hell is that!" yelled Naruto, going into shock once again.

"Peke! You got away too!" exclaimed Lala as the thing tackled her into a hug.

"Hai! I was lucky the ship was still in the Earth's atmosphere!" said the thing called Peke. The thing turned his head towards Naruto and pointed. "Lala-sama, who's that earthling? He looks like a dobe!"

'_DOBE?! WHAT THE HELL?!'_ thought Naruto in anger.

"The one who lives here." Lala stated. "Now that I think about it, I haven't asked for your name yet."

"Hehehe… the name's Naruto!" said the blond as he scratched the back of his head, and put on his trademark grin.

"Oh! And this is Peke! He's an 'All-Purpose Costume Robot' that I made!" said Lala while holding onto the small robot.

"Costume Robot?" was all Naruto could ask before Lala stripped off her towel, leaving her completely naked. This of course caused Naruto to have a humongous nosebleed, therefore resulting in him passing out. When he regained consciousness, he was met with an interesting scene. The robot was in the process of transforming, tentacles of cloth gripping the girl in very sensitive areas causing her to moan in pleasure. In a flash, she was fully dressed. Now she was clothed in a very tight, white and purple dress and a strange hat that had bat wings and what looked like the swirly eyes of the robot. Of course, her tail was out in the open, where everyone could see it.

"_Lala-sama, it's not too tight, is it?"_ asked the robot.

"It's fine. Without you, I wouldn't have anything to wear!" exclaimed Lala.

"_Now what are we going to do, Lala-sama?"_ asked Peke.

"Hmm… I don't know, but I'll think of something!" Lala said in a happy tone.

Out of nowhere, two men dressed black suits and sunglasses jumped through the window and grabbed Lala.

"Finally, we've got you! You are so troublesome!" said Goon No. 1.

"We should tie her up so she can't get away again… so troublesome." said Goon No. 2.

"Jeez… these two sound just like Shikamaru…" mumbled Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"Let me go!!" screamed Lala as she fought against her captors.

"You are coming with us!" Goon No.1 said.

"No!! Let go of me!!" Lala screamed.

'_Shit! Who would have thought I would run into something like this in another world! I gotta do something!'_ thought Naruto as he snuck his way over to his bed and pulled out his weapons pouch. Quietly sneaking over to his chair, he slipped on his orange pants and strapped on his pouch. Now somewhat ready for battle Naruto called out,

"Hey! Let her go!"

"Oh? An Earthling! What are you going to do about it?" said Goon No. 2.

"Let her go, or I'LL KILL YOU!!" roared Naruto, the Kyuubi's chakra beginning to leak out, his eyes flashing from blue to red and back again.

"Something's not right with earthling. He's got a strange power emanating from him." said Goon No. 1.

"Yeah we should get rid of this earthling before he interferes anymore." Goon No. 2 said.

The two goons charged in, fists cocked to punch Naruto into oblivion. In an instant, the two aliens were tossed up against the wall by a harsh blow to the gut, courtesy of Naruto's fist.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Naruto as he grabs Lala's hand, dragging her out the window and onto the nearby rooftop.

The two sped off across the roofs, just like the shinobi used to do back in Konoha. It felt good to him, to be able to use his skills again. Little did they know, they had been seen.

"Uzumaki-kun? What are you doing…?" whispered Sairenji Haruna as she watched the two dart off across the rooftops.

The two ran across the last roof and dropped to the ground. They continued running until they made it to the park. Naruto decided to stop since they were far enough away from his apartment, when suddenly a large truck went flying over their heads, landing in front of them.

"Do not interfere, earthling!" said Goon No. 1.

'_Jeez! These guys are like Shikamaru with Tsunade-baa-chan's strength!'_ thought Naruto in shock. Snapping out of it, Naruto said, "Don't you guys know how to stay down?! Don't get any closer, or I will kill you!"

"Lala-sama… Stop trying to run away from home!!" said Goon No. 2.

"I don't want to!" said Lala in a serious tone.

"That's Right! She doesn't want to leave, Dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.

Out of nowhere, a bright light from above illuminated the area. Looking up, Naruto saw a giant spaceship, that looked like it came strait out of a movie. A green beam shot out of the spaceship, directly in front of him, causing him to jump back. The light disappeared and left a Man wearing spiky body armor.

"Lala-sama! Get away from that weak earthling and return home with us." said the new guy.

"I'm Not going, Zastin! I don't care if I'm a successor! I'm sick and tired of having to meet future husband candidates!" yelled Lala.

"You are coming home with us right now, whether you like it or not!" said Zastin coldly. "Move out of the way, earthling, or taste my blade!"

"I'm not moving! You'll have to go through me first!" shouted Naruto in rage.

"Bravery is a noble trait, but so is knowing when to surrender… you cannot win this fight, so give up!" said Zastin.

"Never!" yelled Naruto. Reaching into his pouch, Naruto pulls out two kunai and enters a defensive stance.

"Very well… just don't complain when you get hurt." Zastin stated as he charged. The sound of metal against metal echoed through the air. Zestin looked down at his opponent to see if he caused any damage, but to his surprise, the boy was uninjured, having blocked his strike with one of his knifes. The knife itself was worse for ware, having taken on an energy sword, but what surprised him the most was the grin on the boy's face.

"Haha! Looks like I'll have to put out more, or my kunai will get all busted up!" said Naruto with a cocky smile. "Let's see how you deal with this!" **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Ten Naruto clones appeared, surrounding Zastin.

"What kind of trick is this?!" shouted Zastin in fear.

"Ninjutsu…" stated Naruto in a flat tone. **"Shuriken from all Directions!"** a wave of throwing stars all converged on Zastin from all around him. Blocking most of them, only a few got through, putting scratches on his armor.

"I just got this polished!" shouted Zasten, rage evident on his face. "Die!" once again Zanstin charges at Naruto, or at least the one he thought was Naruto, only for the one he hit to go up in a puff of smoke. Getting even angrier, Zastin attacked the rest of the clones, only to find that the boy was no where to be seen.

"You lookin' for someone?" asked Naruto from up in a tree. Said blond ninja was standing upside down on a tree branch, fiddling with a three-pronged kunai and looking bored.

"What the hell?!" Zastin shouted in awe! "How are you doing this?!

"Haha! That's a secret!" said Naruto with a grin.

"You're one of us, aren't you? Someone from another planet!" said Zastin.

"Nani?! I'm not from outer space! I've lived on earth my whole life!! It's just something only I can do!' said Naruto. _'It's not a complete lie… I lived on earth, just not this one. And there others, but they aren't here, thank god! I'd be in big trouble then! Akatsuki and Orochimaru plus aliens! I'd die in seconds!'_

"Alright then, earthling! Let's finish this!" announced Zastin as he runs at the tree, preparing to cut it down with his sword. With one slice, he topples the tree, making Naruto have to jump out to safety.

"Yeah, let's end this!" said Naruto as he cocked back his arm, holding his palm open. Blue wisps of chakra began to circle around his palm until a spinning orb formed, completing the technique.

"You seriously think you're going to hit me with that?" laughed Zastin as he began his charge.

"Yep! Allow me to show you one of my father's ultimate techniques, the Rasengan! But first I'll show you the move that made him famous!" shouted Naruto as he threw the three-pronged kunai at Zastin, disappearing in a yellow flash before reappearing right in front of the man. **"RASENGAN!!"** With the force of a hurricane, Zastin is thrown backwards, spinning the whole way until he hit's a brick wall.

"Zastin-sama!" cried Goons No. 1 and 2. S as they charged Naruto.

"I'll take care of these two!" shouted Lala as she pulled out what appeared to be a cell phone. "Transmit!"

Out of nowhere a pink light shot out of the device and a big octopus-like robot appeared.

"GoGo Vacuum-kun!!" said Lala. "Suck them up!"

The hole at he front of the robot opened up, activating it's power. A huge low pressure area was created, sucking everything and anything into it. The two goons were instantly caught, followed by Zastin. Even though the robot's job was over, it continued to inhale things, the force of the vacuum getting stronger and stronger. At this point, Naruto was loosing ground, the power too much for his chakra to hold against, and was soon sucked into the air,

"KUSO!! Turn this damn thing off!!" shouted Naruto.

"How do I turn it off?" Lulu asked herself.

"Shit!" cursed Naruto as he was sucked headfirst into the nozzle of the vacuum, getting stuck in the pipe. A few seconds later, the robot overheated and exploded…

The Next Day…

"Fuckin' A! Yesterday sucked! Literally!" cursed Naruto. "That women! If I would have known that she had a robot that could do that, I would have left her go, and save myself all the trouble. I never want to get involved with another episode like the one last night. Damn alien runaway!"

"Good Morning, Uzumaki-kun!" came a voice to his left. It was the one and only Sairenji Haruna, the only girl to steal his heart since Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sairenji!" called Naruto with his foxy grin present on his face.

"Um, Yesterday, I…" started Haruna with a blush on her face.

'_Now's my chance!'_ thought Naruto.

"Uh, Sairenji? Can I talk to you about something else? I don't really want to think about yesterday." asked Naruto.

"S-sure!" Haruna said, a little shocked.

"I, uh…" began Naruto. He began to poke his fingers together in a very Hinata-like fashon, and his attention was over to his right. What he didn't notice was the girl that appeared between him and Haruna. "…ever since I laid eyes on you, I've really liked you!! Will you go out with me, please?!" _'I did it! No one can turn down the charm of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! I just don't understand why it was so hard for me to say that!'_ Looking back, he saw the one person he didn't expect in front of him. _'Lulu?!'_

"Aww!! We were thinking the same thing!! That's great!!

'_Shit!'_ thought Naruto.

"Then let's get married!!" exclaimed Lala as she hugged Naruto tightly around the neck.

"Nani?!" shouted Naruto. "Why are you… and get MARRIED?!"

"WHY ME!!" shouted Naruto into the morning air…

End Chapter 1...

* * *

Whelp! That does it for chapter one! Hope you enjoy! Poor Naruto… why does his life have to be so hard?! Just Kidding!! Anyway, this story will follow the Anime more for the first two chapters, before switching to the Manga version. The first two episodes of the Anime follow the Manga, but from there, it splits off. I just like the differences in the anime more so that's why I'm doing it this way. Well, that's all I got. And to all my faithful readers, please don't kill me! I know I have too many stories, but when an idea pops into my head, I can't help but write it down and post it! Sorry! Remember to review, your help is greatly appreciated! 'til next time! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own Naruto or To LOVE-Ru, so leave me alone!!

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Peke (in transformed state)"

* * *

___

Chapter 2- One-sided Engagement…

It is currently six in the morning, a day after the incident, and Naruto is still sleeping. The whole night was filled with horrible nightmares of his past. Somewhere along the line, he clung onto the nearest source of warmth, that just happened to be a pink haired girl that snuck into his bed during the middle of the night.

"No! Sakura-chan! Don't leave me!" mumbled Naruto, tears flowing from his closed eyes.

This soft mumbling, coupled with Naruto's tremors, woke up the girl. Confused, Lala looked at Naruto's shaking form with worry.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! Please don't leave me alone again! Please don't die!" Naruto mumbled again, tightening the grip he had on Lala.

'_What is he dreaming about? And who is Sakura? He keeps saying that name over and over… what happened to you, Naruto…?'_ thought Lala as she looked on.

"For you, anything…" said Naruto in his sleep. If possible his grip got tighter and he moved his head in front of Lala's, their lips just fractions apart.

"Naruto?" whispered Lala, a blush spreading across her cheeks. In an instant, Naruto's lips were upon hers in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Shocked at first, Lala calmed down and began retuning the kiss, the feeling of lighting coursing through her body. The kiss lasted for a few more moments and they finally broke apart, resulting in Naruto waking up.

Opening his eyes, he was met with a pair of green orbs staring right back into his. Pink hair framing her face. Still thinking he's dreaming, Naruto rubbed his hands down her bare back until he reached something that shouldn't be there. A tail. His eyes widen in shock and realization.

"Gah! L-lala?!" yelled Naruto as he jumped out of bed.

"Ohayo, Naruto!" exclaimed Lala in a musical tone. A blush still present on her face, as her mind replayed what just happened a few moments ago.

"W-what are you doing in my bed, naked?!" Naruto shouted. His hands covering his nose to stop the oncoming nosebleed.

"I just wanted to sleep with you, Naruto!" stated Lala. "I thought it was normal on earth to live together when you're engaged?"

"ENGAGED?!" yelled Naruto. "What do you mean engaged?!"

"Well, um…" began Lulu before something outside caught their attention.

"What she means is, you are legally engaged to Lulu-sama by Devilukian law." said Zastin as he steps through the window onto the bed. "When you groped Lulu-sama's breasts out of love, you confessed your wish to marry Lulu-sama, in which she has gratefully accepted. Coupled with you winning our battle, you have completed the engagement procedure, stated by Deviluke's laws."

"Nani?!" shouted Naruto in shock. "This is all a misunderstanding!"

"What do you mean, 'a misunderstanding'?" growled Zastin as he pulls out his blade and points it at Naruto's neck.

"N-nothing!" said Naruto in a scared tone.

"That's what I thought." said Zastin with a grin.

"Zastrin! Naruto is not an irresponsible person!" said Lala. "Isn't that right, Naruto?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said in a not to confirming tone. _'Only if she knew…'_

"Ok then! Since we are all on the same page, I'll leave you two to your own devices." said Zastin. Turning around he left through the window before beaming up to his ship.

"Whew! Thank god he's gone!" mumbled Naruto as he looked over at Lala, who had a bright smile on her face. _'Jeez! What have I gotten myself into this time?'_

"Oh Naruto…" said Lala in a dreamy voice, "I'm so happy, I could kiss you!"

"Wait, wha-"

Before Naruto could finish, his mouth was covered with the lips of the pink haired girl. Naruto froze in shock, not moving a muscle the whole time. After a few moments, the one-sided kiss ended, leaving a blushing Naruto and Lala in its wake.

"That was my first official kiss! The other one that I had before doesn't count since you were sleeping!" stated Lala.

"You kissed me in my sleep?!" asked Naruto, his eyes bugging out once again.

"Well, it was more like you kissed me." Lulu said before continuing, "which reminds me, who is this 'Sakura' person? You were sleep talking, and you kept repeating that name."

"So you heard me, huh? Sorry about that…" said Naruto. "Sorry, but I really don't want to talk about her… it's kinda hard to do so."

"I understand… she must have been important to you." said Lala in a serious way.

"Hai. That she was…" said Naruto, a tear making its way down his cheek. Small smile appeared on his face. "Haha… knowing her, she wouldn't want me to be here crying over her, and move on with my life. Either that, or she would punch me into oblivion for brooding!"

"Hehe! Naruto, you're so funny!" laughed Lala at Naruto's statement.

"Ha! You ain't seen nothing yet! Wait 'til I start my pranks back up!" exclaimed Naruto. The infamous mischievous smirk making its way onto his face.

"Oooh! A prank! I love that kind of stuff!" said Lala with a smile. Little did she know her similarities in personalities to another pink haired girl.

"Maybe I'll pull one at school today! They haven't seen me in action yet!" said Naruto, his grin getting wider, his inner demon making its way to the surface. " That Reminds me! What time is it?" Looking at the clock, re realizes he only has ten minutes to get to school, causing his face to drop.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Lala I confusion.

"Kuso!! I'm going to be late, dattebayo!!" shouts Naruto as he runs around the room, getting dressed in a flash. Jumping to the door, Naruto calls out to Lala, "I'll see you later! And PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!" In a yellow flash and a swirl of leaves, he was gone…

* * *

Seven Minutes Later at Sainan High…

After running at speeds no ordinary human could run, Naruto arrived at school with a few minutes to spare. Sitting down in is seat, he begins to contemplate his latest prank.

'_Hmm… what to do? I would use my Oiroke no Jutsu, but I would get my ass kicked by all the girls, especially that cute prude girl, Kotegawa Yui, found out I was behind it! Plus, Haruna-chan would think that I'm some type of hentai! Don't need that! Hmm… maybe the old paint can explosion technique! Rig up a strategically placed paint can with a explosive tag on it, and BOOM! Instant redecoration! Yes that's the one for today! Kukukukukukuku!'_ thought Naruto with an evil grin. Making a Kage Bunshin, he sends his clone out to do is dirty work, as he relaxes to think over what just happened a little while ago.

'_Now what am I going to do about Lala? Somehow, we are engaged, even though I don't remember proposing to her or giving her a ring, or anything like that! What the hell is up with that?! And what do I do about Haruna-chan?! I finally found a girl that I could see myself with, and all this shit comes along! Whatever, I'll work this out, and me and Haruna-chan will live happily __ever after! And then we'll do the horizontal mambo!'_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto looks up to see Haruna talking with her two friends, Risa and Mio. They were whispering in a secretive way, and naturally Naruto decided to listen in.

"So Haruna, who do you like these days?" asked the brown haired, glasses wearing girl, Mio.

"Well, I uh…" mumbled Haruna, a small blush on her face.

"Don't tell me you still like Rito?!" said Risa, the dirty-blonde haired girl. "There are plenty of guys better than that guy! Take Naruto, for example. He's tall, got semi-long, spiky blond hair, blue eyes, cute whisker-like marks on his cheeks, great personality, body of a Greek god, and has an air of mystery around him! Plus, I heard he really likes you! He's perfect!"

"Well, um…" said Haruna as he looks over at Naruto, her eyes locking onto his gaze. This caused the girl to redden even more.

"Come on Haruna! Give him a chance!" exclaimed Risa. "If you don't, I'll sure as hell take him! He might be a little goofy at times, but I'm sure he's a great guy!"

"Yeah Haruna! Go for it!" said Mio with a cheer.

"M-maybe I will!" said Haruna.

Hearing all he needed to, Naruto turned his attention away from the girls, a smug grin adorning his features. _'Hehe! Naruto, you still got the touch!'_

"**Oh , shut up brat!"** roared the Kyuubi from within his cage. **"You are giving me a headache with your thoughts of that purple-haired girl!"**

'_Bight me, Fuzzball!'_

"**Grrr!! How dare you!! If it wasn't for this damn seal, I would kill you!!"** growled the fox. **"My question is, what are you going to do about that pink-haired vixen?"**

'_Sakura's dead, you asshole!!'_ yelled Naruto in his mind.

"**I wasn't talking about that weak girl, I was talking about the one you just met! She seems strong, and will bear powerful kits!"** said the Kyuubi in an annoyed tone. **"I also like the fact that she has a tail! She'll be a good mate!!"**

'_Shut it, you perverted fox! Is that all you think about, destroying the world and sex?!'_

"**You know me all too well. I still say that you should take advantage of this situation you got yourself into. This is a once and a lifetime chance. Don't let it slip you by…"** said the fox before severing the mental connection to his vessel.

'_Kitsune-teme! I'll get you for this one day!'_ thought Naruto…

Time passed and it was nearly lunchtime. Naruto was sitting through a boring history lesson when he decided to put his plan into action. Ducking under his desk, he made the proper handsign and detonated the tag, sending bright orange paint spraying all over the room. Only a few were able to escape Naruto's prank unharmed, but the ones who were hit looked like they were fake tanning, by the way their skin almost glowed orange. It was a sight to behold.

"Buahahahahaha! You guys look like a bunch of freaks! Hahahahaha!" laughed Naruto as he grabbed his sides from laughing so hard.

"Uzumaki-kun? Did you do all this?" asked Haruna with a giggle. She was one of the lucky ones to not get hit.

"Uh, maybe I did, Maybe I didn't." said Naruto nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Gah! Uzumaki! Pranking is inappropriate and is not allowed in school!" screamed Yui, her usually dark brown hair now a florescent orange.

"Oh come on, Kotegawa! It was just a harmless joke! Plus I got to say, you look pretty good in orange, Yui-chan!" said Naruto with a wink and a smirk.

"S-shut up!" Yui said while a blush spread across her cheeks. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she looked at the blond, causing her blush to increase.

"Don't worry Kotegawa. The paint is water based, so it comes out real easy. I don't make my pranks damaging, just good for a laugh!" stated Naruto. "I save those for people I don't like."

"Don't let me catch you doing something like this, ever again!" yelled Yui, not making eye contact with Naruto.

"Yes Mam!" saluted Naruto mockingly. With that, Naruto went back to his seat and sat down.

The remainder of the class was spent cleaning up, with Naruto being forced into doing most of the work by Yui. It was soon lunch time, and the class began to file out of the room. Naruto made his way back to his seat and opened up his bag to get his lunch. Looking in it, he found nothing.

'_Shit! I forgot my lunch! That whole engagement thing this morning made me forget to grab it! Goddammit!!'_ thought Naruto in anger. Hearing footsteps running down the hall, Naruto tuned his attention to the door, to see his friend Saruyama skid to a stop.

"Naruto!!" exclaimed Saruyama. "There's a pretty girl out here looking for you!!"

"Thanks Ketsu no Saru! (1) Just what I needed!" said Naruto, annoyed.

"Geez dude! What the hell is your problem?" asked Saruyama.

"Just forget it, Saruyama. I'm just under a lot of pressure right now." said Naruto.

"Right." replied Saruyama.

Out in the hall walked a very beautiful pink haired girl that was wearing a strange costume. Men from all classes lined the walls, hearts in their eyes and drool running from their open mouths.

"Whoa! Look at that outfit!" said one random guy.

"Cosplay?" asked another.

"Who cares!" exclaimed some other random dude. "She's really hot!!"

This continued all the way down the hall, with the girl calling for Naruto.

"Naruto! Where are you?" called Lala. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Running down the steps came Naruto, followed by Saruyama. Naruto's eyes widened in shock at seeing the pink haired girl dressed in her strange outfit.

"Lala!" shouted Naruto. "Why are you here?!"

Oh! Naruto! I found you!" exclaimed Lala as she pulled out a bento. "I brought this with me!"

"Uh, thanks, Lala." said Naruto as he accepted the box.

"Uh Naruto, who is that?" asked Saruyama. "What's your relationship with her?"

"W-well, um…" stuttered Naruto in embarrassment.

"Me?" asked Lala before grabbing onto Naruto's arm. "I'm Naruto's Bride!!"

"Nani?!" came the chorus of angry guys who had gathered around.

"Naruto, you… You have Haruna-chan and…" said Saruyama in shock and anger.

"No! This is all one big misunderstanding!" said Naruto in fear. "She's only joking!"

"Naruto… you told me you loved me and we shared that passionate kiss…" said Lala in a sad voice. "That was all a lie?"

"B-but!" stuttered Naruto.

"NA-RU-TO!! If I wasn't your best friend, I would so kick your ass right now!" yelled Saruyama in anger. "How dare you get such a pretty girl like that before me!"

"I don't know why, but seeing that guy with a girl like that makes me mad!!" said a random guy with evil glowing red eyes.

"Yeah! A punk like him shouldn't be allowed around such a pretty girl!" yelled a second random guy. "Let's kick his ass!"

"Get him!" screamed a third.

"Oh shit!!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed Lala'a hand and ran down the hallway with ninja speed.

"Naruto! I'll never forgive you!" shouted Saruyama as the group gave chase. "Such a beautiful girl shouldn't be wasted on you!!"

"Naruto? Why are they all so mad?" asked Lala in a cute tone.

"Because of you!!" shouted Naruto as he ran faster.

Naruto continued to drag Lala all the way down the hall, until they ran into a dead end with no escape.

"Oh shit! A dead end!!" cried Naruto. "Lala do something?!"

"Something?" asked Lala, confused.

"Yeah! don't you have that warp thing? That something warp-kun?!" asked Naruto with his back up against the wall. The mob closing in on their position._ 'Who would have thought I would need the Hiraishin while in school?!'_

"Oh? You mean Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun?" asked Lala.

"Yeah! That's it! Use it fast!!" yelled Naruto.

"I will, but since I'm marrying you, I can start living with you, right?" asked Lala with a blush.

"Nani?!" You can't live with me!!" yelled Naruto.

"Fine then! I won't use it!" stated Lala with a pout.

Looking up at the mob, who was just feet away, Naruto begins to panic, "Ok! Ok! You can live with me! Just get me out of here!"

"It's a promise!" said Lulu with a smile. Puling out a cell phone like device, she uses it to summon her bracelet. Grabbing Naruto's hand, she activates the bracelet, making the two disappear in a flash.

The mob skidded to a halt in confusion. The kid and the hot girl just disappeared, leaving a smoking guys' uniform laying in a pile at their feet.

"Nani? Where'd they go?"" said a random guy. "They just vanished!"

Elsewhere…

"Where are we?" asked Naruto. The two were trapped in some dark, cramped place. "I think I feel a draft. And what is on top of me? It's so soft and warm."

"Mmmm… stop it Naruto." moaned Lala as Naruto's knee rubbed between her legs. "I don't know? This is for emergency use, so I can't choose a location."

With a bang and a cloud of smoke, the two fell out of a locker in what appeared to be a locker room of some type. They were completely naked, Lala on her hands and knees over Naruto.

"…" said Naruto in shock. "Nani?! Why are we naked?!"

"Oh, that's right! Warp-kun can only transport living flesh!" exclaimed Lala.

"Great…" mumbled Naruto in an annoyed tone. Naruto sat there for a few moments until he felt another presence behind him. Turning his head shakily, he spots a topless Haruna staring at them in shock.

"Eek!" yelps Haruna as she covers herself with her arms. "W-what are you doing like that inside a locker?"

"Ahhhh!! No, no,no,no,no! This is just a big misunderstanding!! It's not what it looks like!" shouted Naruto in fear, stepping closer to Haruna.

"Ge-Get away from me!" screamed Haruna as she smacked Naruto as hard as she could.

"Nande?!" cried Naruto as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Later: Naruto's Apartment…

After a long day at school, Naruto returned to his home, with Lala in tow. Opening the door, Naruto was met with another surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Naruto at his visitor.

"I came to meet your family." said Zastin. "By the way, where are they?"

"I live alone, teme!" shouted Naruto in anger.

"Why's that, Naruto?" asked Lala.

"I'm an orphan." stated Naruto. Sadness making its way onto his normally smiling visage.

"I understand…" said Zastin sympathetically. "But why don't you live with your family?"

"I have none…" said Naruto. "Everyone is dead. I'm the last one."

"What about godparents?" asked Lala. "They are supposed to take care of you when there is no one else left."

"My godfather is dead too. I met him four years ago and he died two months ago." said Naruto with a sad chuckle. "Funny thing is, I didn't even know he was my godfather until after he died."

"I'm sorry. We didn't know." said Lala. A small smile adorning her lips.

"It's ok. Like you said, you didn't know." replied Naruto.

A sympathetic look came across Lala's face before she shifted into a thinking pose. After a few minutes, she decided to speak.

"I know! I'll give you a family!!" she exclaimed happily. This statement caused Naruto's jaw, as well as Zastin's, to drop to the floor in shock. "When we get married, that is!"

'_Oh shit! She didn't just say that! She's as bad as Shion!'_ thought Naruto.

"L-lala-sama…" stuttered Zastin, not able to comprehend what she had just said.

"Uh, Lala? Do you know what you just said?! What you said entails?!" asked Naruto.

"Yeah! When we get married, you'll have a new family! There will be me, Papa, and my sisters, plus all the people who will serve under you when you become the king of Deviluke!" said Lala in a matter-of-factly way.

"Oh! Thank God! I thought you meant something else!" Naruto said while breathing a sigh of relief. "I think Zastin was thinking the same thing as me, as well."

"What did you think I meant?" asked Lala with a pout.

"U-uh, w-well, u-um…" stuttered Naruto with a blush.

"I believe what Uzumaki-dono is trying to say is that, he thought that you were willing to bear his children." said Zastin in a formal tone, but the blush on his face proved that his mind was in the gutter.

"Oh? Well, I'll do that too!" exclaimed Lala as she pounced on the blond ninja once again. This caused Naruto to blanch, thoughts of what Haruna would think when there would be little blond and pink haired alien hybrid babies running around, causing chaos.

"Lala-sama! Do you know how children come to be?!" asked Zastin, hoping he didn't have to give the 'birds and the bees' speech.

"Yeah! When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, a thing called a stork comes and leaves a baby on the doorstep! Sometimes the stork feels generous and leaves two!" said Lala, proud of her answer. "That's what Papa said when Nana and Momo came!"

"Uh, Lala-sama., it doesn't quite work that way." said Zastin with a sweat drop. "It requires a man and a woman to have intercourse to produce a child.

"Intercourse?" asked Lala. "What's that?"

"Well, intercourse is…"

With that, a long and troublesome speech for Zastin began. With him still being a virgin, it made it exceptionally hard to describe the deed. For Naruto, it was completely pointless, having gone through this with Ero-sennin in detail. The old perv even gave him a live demonstration of the finer points of sex. Being hogtied and strapped to a bed, the hermit hired a call girl to come and give him a test drive. Even though the blond enjoyed it thoroughly, he still kicked the living shit out of his sensei for forcing him to give away his virginity to some 'slut'.

"…and that is how a child comes into being." said Zastin finishing his speech.

"Hmm… So when two lovers have sex without protection, the woman can get pregnant." said Lala in shock. "I didn't know that!"

"Now you know." said Zastin. "And remember, your virginity can only be given to one person, so make sure that he is the one you love."

"Thanks for the advice, Zastin!" said Lala happily. "I'll be sure of that."

"Glad I could be of service to you, Lala-sama!" stated Zastin, thinking that his explanation was satisfactory.

'_Jeez! This guy needs to get laid! I think Konohamaru could have given a better explanation! Maybe I should give him one of the Icha Icha books, so he can learn a little more.'_ thought Naruto. _'Either that, or hire a hooker! Yeah, a hooker would be a better idea.'_

"At least now I know why Naruto blushes so much when he sees me naked." stated Lala with a blush. "I just thought he was weird."

"_I believe you are right, Lala-sama! Naruto-dono must find you attractive and the sight of you naked pushes those feelings to the surface. He must not be used to seeing naked women, so he blushes."_ squeaked Peke.

"So, Naruto. When are we going to perform intercourse?" asked Lala shyly.

That statement sent Naruto into shock, his eyes rolling back into his head and his mouth foaming. A small nosebleed begins to form before erupting into a full on geyser. The whole while, Naruto was thinking,

'_Why me!!"_

End Chapter 2...

* * *

(1) literally, butt of the monkey, or monkey butt!

* * *

Oh wow! Poor Naruto! As if his life couldn't get any worse… not! Pranks and the fox making his first appearance. Add on top of that, Lala causing trouble for him… his life just got a lot more complicated. The whole sex-ed thing was the final touch in torturing him. Loosing his virginity to a women that Jiraiya hired. His life really must suck.

Well, this story is making better progress than I expected. More people seem to be reading this one than Vacation. I guess that means that I'll work more on this one than the other, since everyone seems to like this one more. I'll still work on Vacation, but I'm moving most of my attention to this one.

Ok, even though I didn't say it in my last chapter, I'm going to do this anyway since it's my thing. Without further adieu, NarutoRamen2008's Review Corner: To Love-Naru edition!

**LonewolfBloodstorm- Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope you enjoy the manga too! The plot is a little strange, but that doesn't matter all that much. What does matter is the Ecchiness of it! I mean, it's no hentai, but it's decent! **

**Demonkid- Don't worry, I won't! eventually, I will go back and make some edits to the intro! Thanks for Reviewing!**

**1v2- ah! One of my avid readers! I hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

**Grave Wolf- now that you mention it, it is refreshing! I can't find any To LOVE-Ru stories, let alone crossovers, so I guess I'm the first! I'm 1!! Thanks for your review!**

**HiddenDevil- Thanks! The ninjutsu will come into play in a big way later on, so continue reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Kidloco- Haha! I'm glad you enjoy it! As one of my avid readers who always gives positive feedback, I give you my special thanks! If I could, I would send you a stripper and a case of beer! Read on!**

**Inevitable- yeah, that he does! Always getting into something. Also, the reason I started this fic, was because I was kinda mad that Rito was such a wimp! So, I decided that if I placed Naruto in his place, it could be more fun and action packed! Thanks for your review!**

Well, that's all I got this time! Thanks for reading and remember to review! Your help and support is greatly appreciated! 'til next time! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Own Naruto or To LOVE-Ru, so leave me alone!!!

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Peke (in transformed state)"

* * *

_

Chapter 3- School Troubles…

Waking up in the morning was always a challenge for Uzumaki Naruto. The moment his head meets the pillow, he is out like a light, only able to wake up when there is a big enough of a threat to make him. This has been the cause of many problems for the blond shinobi. Most times, it resulted to a fist to the head(courtesy of Sakura) or the occasional prank on his person (Usually, but not limited to Kakashi and Jiraiya). It was just an overall pain for him to wake up. This morning was no different…

Once again, Naruto was blissfully sleeping, dreaming of ramen, new jutsu, and beautiful women. Completely oblivious to the outside world, he didn't notice that his new roommate had made her way into his bed again. It was around five A.M., right before sunup, the coldest point during the morning, and Naruto grabbed onto the warmest source of heat within his reach. It just so happened that the nearest warmth was Lala, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Wrapping his arms around the girl, he pulled her close, their bare chests rubbing. In response, Lala returned the embrace, as well as wrapping her creamy legs around the blonde's waist. The only thing separating them from each other, are Naruto's boxers, which are tented up in the front for obvious reasons. Spurred on by his dreams, Naruto's groin rubbed against the girl's, eliciting a soft moan from her sleeping lips. His erection caressing the sleek, soft folds of her pussy. This action continued for another hour or so, with the dead to the world blond, essentially dry humping the poor, sleeping girl.

It was now Six-thirty in the morning, and Naruto's alarm clock activated at that opportune moment. A loud buzz followed by hardcore Japanese rock blaring out of the speakers of the radio/clock. The racket that was made caused the blond to slowly stir from his slumber. Not opening his eyes, his other senses came to life. First thing to take effect was his hearing. The sound of soft breathing filled his ears along with a steady heartbeat that was not his own. Next came his sense of smell. A floral aroma filled his nose, as well as a distinct musky scent that he recalled smelling somewhere else before. The last sense to take affect was touch. A pleasant warmth covered the front of his body. Whatever it was, had a soft, silky feeling to it. That's when his senses began to feel something wet down in the crotchal region. His mind began going a mile a minute, trying to figure out what was going on. Then it hit him like one of Tsunade's punches…

His eyes flew open with a shout of "What the hell?!?!" causing him to fall off the bed. Laying on the floor in a daze, his mind was berating himself for not knowing any better. After all that he went through with Ero-Sennin, he should have picked up on the warning signs that a woman was in his bed, a horny woman by the way his boxers were wet with her fluids.

"Ah shit…" mumbled Naruto as he sat up to see a pouting pink-haired girl laying on his bed.

"Naruto! Ohayo!" happily exclaimed Lala as she sat up from the bed.

"Lala…" Naruto deadpanned with an exasperated sigh. "What are you doing in my bed again?"

"I wanted to sleep with you!" said Lala.

"More like rape me in my sleep…" mumbled Naruto to himself. _'First crazy kunoichi try to rape me now alien chicks! What next?!?!'_

"Oh Naruto… don't be like that! I just want to be near you." Lala said with a blush.

"Hn… Whatever. I need to get ready for school." stated the blond as he stood up.

"Ah! That reminds me! I've got some things to go take care of!" exclaimed Lala. "Peke!"

"Hai, Lala-sama!" squeaked the robot. "DRESS FORM!"

In a few moments, Lala was once again clad in her odd dress.

"Well, I better be going!" exclaimed Lala. "Ja ne!"

"Later." said Naruto, not really paying attention as Lala flew out the open window.

"At least I can get ready in peace, dattebayo!" said Naruto, going through his morning routine.

Later, at school…

Walking into his homeroom, Naruto takes his seat over by the window. A contemplative look spreads across his visage as he stares out at the blue sky.

'_Oh man! Life sure has gotten hectic over the past few days. I can't even get a break! Ever since SHE showed up, it's been like I'm back in the Elemental Countries again! It's all just so troublesome… jeez now I'm sounding like Shikamaru. But I guess it's proper to say so. I feel like kami decided that I can't have any peace, and threw another curveball into the mix. This sucks.'_

Snapping out of his trance, Naruto glanced around the room and noticed that homeroom was about to begin. His gaze then returned to window as his thoughts filled with the beauty that was Haruna.

"Ehhhh… it seems we have a new transfer student joining us today…" croaked the old sensei with crazy classes. The old geezer then turned to the door before saying, "Come on in."

The door then opened, followed by a familiar sing-song voice.

"Okay!" said the new student.

It was at this point, Naruto's senses went haywire. The voice of the new student was frighteningly familiar to him, shocking him to the core. With jerky movements, the blond's head moved from facing the window, to the offending transfer student. Yep just as he thought, the new student was…

"Lala…" mumbled the blond as all hope left his body.

"Yahoo!!! Naruto!!!!! I'm in your class now!!!!!" exclaimed the hyper pinkette known as Lala.

With that statement, our hero felt a cold chill run down his back. A quick glance around the room gave him the reason. All the men in the room were shooting him death glares that would put an Uchiha to shame, as those of the female persuasion were sending him glares of a different kind. Ones that said, "Grrr!!!! How dare you let this woman get so familiar with you! You should be looking at me!" The most powerful one of the female glares seemed to be coming from behind him, where Sairenji Haruna sat.

'_Oh, Kami-sama! I'm so fucked! Please! If you get my prayer, please let my phone connect to the Goddess Technical Help Line so I can summon a sexy goddess to grant my wishes! I really could use some help with this problem!' _thought Naruto as he pulled out his cell phone and called a random number.

His prayers were not answered as no mysterious goddess showed up, and he got glomped by the ever excitable Lala.

"Nande?!?!" cried Naruto while his world collapsed around him…

Timeskip- Lunchtime…

Currently, Naruto and Lala had retreated to the school roof, away from prying eyes. So far, rumors had begun to circulate through the school about Naruto and Lala's 'illicit' relationship. The rumors started off small and harmless but soon turned into a raging monster, a crazy sex-fueled monster, created by the overactive imaginations of pubescent girls who read too many shoujo manga. And they call guys perverted…

Anyway, moving on with the story, our blond hero is freaking out.

"What the Hell?!?! Why did you transfer in to this school of all places?!?!" shouted Naruto. He could feel it… his normal life was at an end, murdered by a pink haired alien princess. "Jeez… now I've got to put up with all these crazy rumors, especially after you told them you live with me! There goes my playboy image."

"Eh, but…" began Lala as a blush spread across her cheeks, "I just wanted to be with you all the time! You are my fiancé after all!"

"Ugh, you better not have told anyone that. That will totally blow the cover story I made up. I told everyone that we're distant relatives." stated Naruto in a depressed tone. This day was going to kill him, he was sure of it.

"Of course I told them I was your fiancé! I can't lie about something as important as my love for you!" exclaimed Lala excitedly. Naruto just face faulted. He was so fucked!

With a sigh, Naruto decided to ask a question that had been nagging him since Lala got there, "How did you take care of the transferring procedure? You're an alien, for Kami's sake!"

"Ah! That was easy!" said Lala in a singsong tone, " I made a request to someone called the principle and he said 'You're cute, so sure!' while making thumbs up."

"…that's what he said…" Naruto said in a flat tone. _'That perverted principle… I'll kick his ass later.'_

"Don't worry though! I didn't tell anyone I'm an alien." stated Lala.

"Good." said Naruto. "I don't need any more trouble than I already have… either do you."

Later…

Naruto is now following Lala from the shadows as Haruna leads the pink haired girl around to the various clubs. He was clinging to the side of the school trying to listen in on the girl's conversation, when a foul ball came out of nowhere, hitting him in the head, causing him to fall.

"Oooh! What's this?" exclaimed Lala as the baseball rolls out in front of her.

"That's the baseball club's…" began Haruna as Lala took off towards the baseball field.

"Let me try!!!!!" shouted Lala as she ran. This action caught the attention of the team, stirring up a bunch of chatter about the new transfer student.

"Interesting…" said the cocky looking pitcher, Motemitsu, "It's a good chance. I, the baseball club's ace pitcher, will throw for her."

By the time Motemitsu was done with his speech, Lala was already in the batter's box, holding a bat. Snapping out of his narcissistic cloud, Motemitsu eyed up the opponent before throwing a slow ball. What came next, shocked him and everyone else around.

Crack!

A homerun! The ball just kept going until it was out of sight.

The pretty boy pitcher then decided he needed to open his useless mouth.

"Heh… Not only is she cute, she's good at this!" said Motemitsu. "I like it. I'll let you be my girlfriend."

"Eh? No thanks." stated Lala with a deadpan look. This of course upset Motemitsu greatly.

"Fine! I challenge you to a match! If you can't hit this next pitch, you have to be my girlfriend!" shouted Motemitsu.

It was at this point, Naruto stumbled out of the bushes, his head spinning.

"Ah! Perfect timing Naruto!" shouted Lala happily. "Can you please fill in for me?"

Confused Naruto just nodded and grabbed the bat. Getting into the batter's box, the blond looked at Motemitsu with a dumb look on his face. "Uh, why am I here?"

"Hahaha! Sending in this weak amateur as a sub. How pathetic. Uzumaki, you dobe! You don't stand a chance against a pitcher of my skill!" exclaimed Motemitsu cockily.

These words had the opposite affect that Motemitsu was hoping for. Instead of Naruto giving up, his eyes filled with determination, as a wave of killing intent filled the field.

"Bring it on teme! I'll show you exactly what Namekaze Uzumaki Naruto is capable of!" shouted Naruto as he got into his stance.

Motemitsu began his wind up, releasing a blazing fast ball straight down the plate. With the swing of the bat, two consecutive cracks filled the air. The first was Naruto hitting the ball, snapping the bat, and the second, Motemitsu getting hit by a blue, glowing baseball that hit him directly in the chest, breaking several ribs and sending him flying over the center field fence.

"Hn… too easy." stated Naruto with his foxy smile. "That'll teach him to mess with a trained shinobi!"

"Wow! Naruto is amazing!" shouted Lala. Haruna just sweat dropped at Lala's enthusiasm.

"Whatever… this is so troublesome." said Naruto before stalking off somewhere.

Later…

Naruto is walking through a park, when a beat up Zastin appeared before him.

"Yo, Zastin! What's up?" asked Naruto as he approached the alien.

"Naruto…" started Zastin as he pulled out a strange looking contraption with some sort of gem in it. "King Deviluke, Lala-sama's father wishes to speak with you."

"Lala's dad?" asked Naruto.

"Yes… he's a great person who united the war-torn universe and stood at its zenith." stated Zastin, "Well then… listen carefully and please do not try to piss off Deviluke-sama."

With a buzzing, a very deep and powerful sounding voice came out of the floating contraption.

"Oi! Uzumaki Naruto! Are you there?" said the king.

"Hai! This is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. It is a pleasure to be speaking with you, Deviluke-dono." Naruto said in a very formal and shinobi-like tone.

"Oh? It seems that Zastin was wrong about you. He told me that you were a very uncivilized person with no manners." stated Lala's father.

"I usually do not like to use such formalities, but in this case, I feel that you deserve respect. I have been trained to be able to speak with heads of state for when I would have become Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. It is a great shame that my former village has been reduced to rubble by a sneak attack while I was out training to become a sage." stated Naruto.

"Hmm? This is new information! Zastin has not informed me of this either. All he said that you are an orphan with no surviving family." said the king.

"That is because Zastin-san did not know of my roots. A shinobi has many secrets and those secrets are what keep us alive." said Naruto with a sad tone.

"I see… I have heard of these shinobi people, but what is a Hokage and what is a sage?" asked Lala's father.

"A Hokage is the leader of Konohagakure. A shinobi unrivaled by anyone except for a Kage of another nation. They are the most powerful and the most knowledgeable in the village. My father was the Yondaime Hokage, a man responsible for wiping entire armies out in the blink of an eye and for sealing away the most powerful demon in existence, the Kyubi no Yoko, at the cost of his life and the normal life of his son." stated Naruto before continuing, "as for a sage, or in my case Gama-sennin, we are people who are able to harness the ambient natural energy of the earth for our techniques."

"Hmm… so you were the next person in line to be the ruler of your village. Impressive! But what do you mean by 'the normal life of his son'?" asked the king.

"Well, my father sealed the Kyubi inside of me…" softly spoke Naruto, bad memories making their way to the surface.

"Oh… well, I am going to tell you, I approve you as one of Lala's fiancés. I've heard Earthlings are rather weak, but you're the guy Lala favors." said Lala's father. "I'll be looking forward to testing your capabilities!"

"Ooohhh!!!!" I can't wait! A strong opponent to spar with!" exclaimed Naruto, totally forgetting about formalities. "You better watch out, 'cause Namikaze Naruto doesn't take it easy on anyone!"

"Hoho! Now your true personality comes out! You have quite the fighting spirit! I like that!" laughed King Deviluke. "On that note, I will be the one to decide when the marriage ceremony happens, so you better protect my daughter until then! The entire galaxy is aware of your existence now, so sooner or later, other fiancé candidates will appear before you to take Lala away. If you manage to protect my daughter from them and complete the marriage ceremony, you will become my successor! But if you fail my expectations, I will crush you and destroy the planet you call home!!!"

"Teme! Like hell I'd let you destroy my home! I've had that happen once before and I ain't about to let that happen again! Let's just say, the last people who did so are hanging out with Hitler, in hell! I will never fail to protect my precious people ever again, I swear on my life!" shouted Naruto.

"Fine… just don't let me down." said the king as the connection cut off.

" Jeez… why to I have to put up with all this shit?" asked Naruto to himself as he began his trek home.

End Chapter 3

* * *

Alright everybody! Here you go! The long awaited third chapter of To Love-Naru! I hope you all enjoyed it! It was a bitch to write, but I got it done! I would like to dedicate this chapter to panda-kun77 and to monkies ate my sisters! You two have given me inspiration to get this done! Thank you guys for getting my ass in gear! I guess I made a big impace upon you guys with my world changing crossover. Haha! I'm the Shodai Naruto/To Love-ru crossover fanficer!!!!!! Well, I think its time for…

NarutoRamen2008's Review Corner: To Love-Naru edition!

**Panda-kun77- Here you go! Its finally out! Took me a long ass time but as you can see I got it done! I hope you enjoyed it thoroughly! Thanks again my fellow Naruto/To Love-Ru lover!!!!! Can't wait to see more from your story!**

**Komada- Thank you my friend! I'm glad you enjoyed it! As you can read, Naruto does know sennin-mode and with that comes the throw able Rasenshuriken. I might add in some other jutsu of my own creation later on, as I'm known to do! **

**Vergil sparda forever- yeah, I might add in some Akatsuki action as well as some people from the filler arcs as well as the sand sibs. Sasuke-teme might make his way in, but as an enemy only! I hate that bastard!!! Rito will make his way in definitely, just so I can bash his lame ass. Thank you for the review.**

**Monkies ate my sisters- there you go!!! Sorry it took so long dude! Good luck with your story!**

**Dawning Wisdom- Haha! You are completely right! There are times that its borderline hentai! There will be plenty of pranks and funny shit to come in the future! This chappy is more of a filler to explain a little more of the story, so it follows the original plot more. As for your questions, 1- I was busy as fuck! 2- they are OOC because that's just the way it came out. Sorry for taking so long!**

**CitizenSoldier- Definitely! Mikan will play a significant role later on in the story, once Rito makes his entrance.**

**kidloco- sorry for not up dating fast… I'll send you a whole beer truck driven by catgirls! Thanks again my man!**

**Thank You to all the rest of you who reviewed! Your feedback is appreciated!**

Well, that's all I got for tonight! I might be trying to write a Kanokon/Naruto crossover in the near future! So be on the lookout! If I find out that someone beat me to it, I might have to crack a couple skulls! I am the Shodai of ecchi crossovers so do not interfere! Lol! Thanks for reading! 'til next time! Ja ne!!!!!!!!!


End file.
